


A Hunter's Joy

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood As Lube, Extremely Underage, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robert was no stranger to huntin and killin magical creatures for profit. Yet the one other thing he liked to do to them before selling them is taking them against their will.





	A Hunter's Joy

"Mama?" Noah squeaked as he climbed through the bushes after seeing her fall, she was laying down, red liquid rushing from her body "Mama?" He asked beginning to push and knead at the doe's neck and began to whimper and make mourning like noises looking around for help. Something didn't feel right, she shouldn't be asleep.   
  
Robert sighed and let a smile stretch across his face. Finally, after so many years of hunting down faun, he had finally been able to not only spot it, but also kill it onsight. And now, he can finally claim the so sought out trophy that others had dreamed of killing, yet he, Robert Free himself,was able to do the task. And walking closer to the body, he was shocked to not find one, but TWO faun! Well, one was dead with a sizable bullet hole in her stomach. But, the other one was way smaller than her. It was then that Robert realized that this was the faun's child and he wondered where the father was, but no matter. For now, he set his wild eyes on the child beauty that was currently trying to wake his poor mother.   
  
Noah let out a desperate cry and looked around wobbly standing up on his back legs and began looking around bringing his mom some grass trying to feed it to her and whimpered.   
  
Robert's heart nearly broke at the sight of the pitiful creature trying to feed his mother. Well, if he even had a heart to begin with. Robert was truly a ruthless killer and having hunted and killed so many magical beings and sold them for a good price, he no longer cared about their well-being. All they were to him were two things: great cash and great sexual pleasure. The former had helped him financially, while the latter was his own personal gain. And this faun toddler was no exception and by the gods did he look so fuckable. Brown curly hair, pretty brown and tan colors adorned his face, chubby cheeks and an equally chubby belly, and the beautiful brown fur that adorned his lower half. Oh yes, Robert was going to make good money with this one...right after he fucked him. With that he began to advance closer to the child and the corpse.   
  
Noah perked his ears up and looked around seeing the hunter, his heart fluttered with hope "Help! Help!" He pleaded motioning to his mother and stumbled but caught himself moving back to try to wake her up and whined desperately. He turned to the human hoping he knew what was wrong.   
  
Robert smiled evilly as the big brown eyed beauty noticed him and attempted to try and wake his dead mother. "Oh, you poor thing. Ole mommy isn't comin back is she?" he mocked as he continued to advance towards the youngling.   
  
"Help" was the only thing Noah could say and frowned, he was really getting worried about her now and whimpered sadly as he tried to nudge her a few more times but it felt useless.   
  
Robert just let out a humorous laugh at the attempt. "Forget it, kid. Mommy is dead and isn't comin back to help you" he sneered.   
  
"Dead?" he repeated feeling confused at what the human just said. He stumbled to stand back up and slowly walked over to the man to hold onto his leg for support and whined looking at his mom.   
  
Robert let out a fake croon and kneeled down and pet the child's head, his fingers caressing the budding horns. "Yes, she's dead. Gone from this earth" he murmured in fake sympathy.   
  
Noah jumped a little at the contact but looked back at her "but-b-but" he said. Gone? No she couldn't be. Noah began to snuffle and looked back to the human shaking his head.   
  
As much as he wanted to keep playing the sympathetic card, his horniness reminded him that he wasn't here to mend a broken heart. He was only hear to break it further. "You poor thing. Oh! I know just a way to ease your pain" he suggested with a crooked smile.   
  
Noah looked up at him rubbing his tears away and sniffled and nodded softly. He wanted to feel good right now, there were so many emotions he didn't know how to feel.   
  
Robert smiled down at the kid before that smiled turned pure evil. As quick as lightning, he grabbed the back of the toddler's hair and all but shoved his face into the blood pooling next to his mother.   
  
Noah grunted and let out a pained cry at the sudden impact, some blood getting into his mouth and he couldn't tell if the blood in his nose was his mom's or his own. He was dazed and caught off guard trying to get back up as he cried.   
  
Robert was easily stronger than the child  and easily held him against the blood soaked ground, loving the way the child began to squirm and kick and make whining sounds. "Don't worry, little one. You're gonna be my prized possession" he murmured darkly as he kneeled over the deer faun and began undoing his belt.   
  
Noah whimpered and spit out blood whimpering and trying to move to hold his hurt nose, his head began to throb in pain and Noah wasn't even listening to the human anymore.   
  
Robert groaned as he pushed his pants down, smirking at the erection protruding from within his boxers. "Gonna have a mighty good time with ya" he sickenly moaned and ground his bulge against the squirming child's rear, his ass human enough to actually look like a human's rear, but deer enough to have fur surrounding the recognizable cheeks.   
  
That action caused his tail to instinctively raise showing his ass, he whimpered and tried to stand up again, he didn't want to be in the pool of red liquid anymore.   
  
Robert smirked as he felt the child faun try to stand, but once again, he was much stronger than him and roughly shoved his face back into the bloody mess. "Stay" he ordered, knowing the child was old enough to understand some form of human speech. The hunter then pushed down his boxers low enough until he moaned as his hard cock bobbed out already hard and leaking for what was to come. "Just stay your pretty little ass right there" he murmured as he aligned his bulbous head at the obviously untouched dark brown entrance, "this'll only hurt for a bit. Or a while" he finished with a smile and without any hesitation, he forced his length inside all the way, groaning up to the heavens as he was wrapped in the warm and extremely tight orifice.   
  
Noah's eyes widened as he practically screamed and teared up at the pain. Noah felt like the human had torn though his insides and he felt sick to his stomach. He screamed and cried and he didn't know why the human would do such an awful thing.   
  
"Grr, Fuck yeah" he groaned out as he pulled back and slammed in again reeling at the broken scream the faun child let out, "goddamn, that's a tight ass. Hell, even tighter than a pussy." Robert repeated the motion of pulling out and harshly thrusting back in, absolutely loving the choked screams the child let out.   
  
Noah felt the burning pain and thick liquid dripping from his thighs. Everything hurt and was happening so fast. It felt like he couldn't breathe, yet he still cried.   
  
Robert let out a sultry moan as he felt the suffocating hole become slicker and slicker, looking between them and letting out a disgusting groan as he saw streaks of warm blood from the tearing of the child's anus coating his cock with each ram into the crying toddler. "And you're gettin wet like a pussy too. Fuck that's so hot" he breathed out and let out hissing grunts as he sped up his hard thrusts, going painfully faster and excruciatingly harder.   
  
Noah was beginning to get light headed. "Stop" was all he could squeak out, "please..." he cried. Everything hurt now and Noah struggled to stay focused.   
  
Robert let out a breathy laugh as he heard the weak and pathetic pleas. "And why on earth should I? This is your chance of becoming a bloody man. And besides, you just feel  ***too* *goddamn* *tight* *to* *fucking* *stop*** !" he punctuated with each hard thrust, the cries and continuous pleas egging him on. Growling and tightening his tight grip on the child's scalp, Robert's thrusts came down increasingly harder and harder, thoroughly pounding the child into the blood soaked ground right next to his dead mother who could only look on with a dead stare, unaware of the utter horror her own child was facing.   
  
Noah's body burned inside and out. Everything stung and felt bruised. All he could do was weakly cry and hope it would be over soon.   
  
Robert let out breathless grunt mixed growls as he hammered into the tight, but thankfully lubricated hole. His unrelenting hips were absolutely unstoppable and continued to brutally pound against the deer faun's soft furred ass, creating a sick and disgustingly twisted sound of skin roughly slapping against skin and his heavy swinging balls smacked loudly against the bloody taint, his own sac getting tainted with the crimson liquid. And by the gods, the child's weak cries was just music to his ears and fuck the tight and wet feeling around his penetrating thick cock was pure heaven. "Oh, f-ffuckin hell!" he grunted out, tossing his head back as he continued to defile the child, sweat dripping down his face and the back of his neck.   
  
Noah whimpered, "P-Please...it hurts" he sobbed. "I-I don't feel good" he pleaded sniffling and sobbing shakily, "stop..."he said in a soft cry.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, faun!" Robert gruffed out with a sharp thrust, smirking as he elicited a pained cry at the movement. "Fuck selling you. I'm gonna keep ya and turn you into my dirty sex bitch. Yeah. Gonna take you home with me and keep you there as my pretty little faun that I can rape anytime I fucking want" he jeered and let out a breathless maniacal laugh that echoed all around them and mingled with the skin slapping sound.   
  
Noah sobbed shaking his head and was growing extremely weak. "M-My stomach hurts" he cried out just feeling the practical pool of his own blood at his knees as he cried.   
  
Robert outright just ignored him as he sank his nails into the faun's side, digging crescent shaped marks into the skin as he fucked the toddler without any sort of remorse. "Fucking take it!" he strained out and clenched his eyes shut and hung his head back in pure ecstasy as he drilled the crying and profusely bleeding child.   
  
Noah roughly tried to get up but he couldn't do it. He was practically limp in the human's arms as he winced at every thrust, he couldn't describe the pain. He felt like his insides were burning.   
  
Robert's grunts grew louder and louder as he felt his end growing close. "Ah, fffuckin, shit!" he strained out through bared teeth as he fucked into the silently whimpering kid as much as he could, his thrusts growing uneven and sloppy, but nonetheless excruciatingly painful for the child to bare. He could feel his breathing coming out faster and felt his balls draw up and throb with the need to cum.   
  
At this point, Noah knew something wasn't right with him. Noah’s vision was getting dark around the edges and everything was getting blurry. It was probably from the hit and Noah felt like he needed to throw up, but nothing came.   
  
Robert's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hips rapidly pounded towards his end, the skin slapping sound growing more fast paced the closer he was getting. His own hips were aching from how hard he was hitting against the deer child's ass, but he pushed on cause he could practically feel the urge to cum filling his every being.   
  
Noah looked at the ground, he could taste new blood forming in his mouth and soft silent tears ran down his face. He gave out soft whimpers but nothing more.   
  
Robert let out an incoherent string of curses as he fucked as hard as he could until he tossed his head back and let out a loud shuddery groan towards the treetops as he spilled inside the child, but nonetheless still kept thrusting sloppily into him with each spurt, feeling his own cum escape the tight hole and slather his thrusting cock and even drip onto the grassy ground beneath them.

Noah just laid there starting to doze off making soft noises trying to form words but just couldn't. He felt numb and everything was getting worse.

"FFuckin hell" Robert grunted out as his hips continued to unevenly thrust against the child's ass with each copious load he packed deep into the young faun's ass before he stilled and slammed in all the way at the last dribble out of him. "By the gods" he breathed out as he stayed over the toddler and panted heavily.   
  
Noah cried out with a strained breathless voice and just slowly shook. Noah began to shake a little and felt sickeningly full, everything felt so slowed down now.

Robert heaved out heavy breaths and his body shuddered from his intense orgasm. "Never fucked anything as tight as you are. Goddamn" he panted.   
  
Noah whimpered "M-My inside hurts" he complained and wheezed a little trying to pull away from the human.   
  
Robert shushed the crying faun and pet his hair and all but ripped his softening length out of the child, releasing the blood mixed cum from within the child and watched it pool under him. "Hush now. Don't worry" he crooned sickenly sweet, "you're gonna be with me forever." And with the last word, he yanked up the faun's head and roughly slammed it into the ground again.   
  
Noah let out a final cry before his head hit the ground and he went limp against the ground collapsing under the human's hold.   
  
Robert smiled as the child passed out right there in the pool of blood next to his mother. Redressing himself, Robert all but tossed the toddler over his shoulder and griped his dead mother's leg and picked up his gun. "Onto your new home, my precious little faun. And as for your mum, she's gonna make me a fortune" he evilly laughed as he began heading to his home.


End file.
